On the one hand, hyperbolic funnels are known, for example from DE 10 2008 046 889, in order to set liquids in rapid rotational motion.
Furthermore, it is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 8,088,273 (column 5, lines 30 ff.), that hard cavitation of emulsions may lead to fundamental chemical changes.
It has hitherto not been possible, in practice, to produce phase-stable liquids from a lipophilic phase and a hydrophilic phase without emulsifiers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for the production of single-phase phase-stable liquids from a lipophilic phase and a hydrophilic phase.